A system for introducing applicants to a recruiter is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a server that stores a plurality of predetermined face images along with type names transmits a plurality of face image data and the type names of the respective face images to a recruiter user terminal and registers required types that the recruiter user requires. Upon receiving the applicant information and the face images from applicant user terminals, the server decides to which type each of the face images belongs and transmits the applicant information and the applicant face image to a recruiter user whose required type matches the type of the face image of the applicant user.
In the above system, the type required by the recruiter is previously determined and the recruiter is notified of applicants who satisfy the recruiter's requirements. As a similar system, there can be a system that calculates the degree of similarity between a face image required by a recruiter and the face image of an applicant and transmits the face image of the applicant to the recruiter when the degree of similarity is high.
Further, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a handwritten character recognition method using generalized learning vector quantization (GLVQ), which is a generalization of learning vector quantization (LVQ).